


LissaBelle: Pissing, Pranking and Futa-Wanking

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/F, Futanari, Glory Hole, Golden shower, Masturbation, Urination, it's gonna get weird, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: Lissa: Princess, pranker and piss enthusiast. What starts out as an act of kindness evolves into a rampant pee-spree with her best friend and fellow penis wielder, Maribelle. What's the weirdest that could happen?





	1. Watering the Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this for awhile, but I just needed a good start. For the most part, these chapters will be disconnected, not really following any sort of sequence. If that and the content within as explained by the tags doesn't bug you, please feel free to continue. I mean, you can read even if it does. I ain't gonna stop ya.

The youngest princess of Ylisse could be easily described as a free spirit. She was whimsical and sprightly as she was kind and generous. However, she also had a penchant for being a tad devious. One of her favorite activities were pulling pranks on her fellow Shepherds and boy did she ever enjoy her pranks. Another thing Lissa was somewhat infamous for was that she also possessed a sizable cock for a girl her size... or a girl in general. Apparently, it was something that ran in the Ylissean family line. Generations of royal ladies sported dicks as long as any man, and for Lissa, she adored her dick in particular since it meant she was a legitimate royal as true as Chrom and Emmeryn.

Now then, a girl like Lissa with her anatomy and interests made for some odd combinations. To put it bluntly, Lissa knew how to use her girlmeat like an effective weapon for her pranks, to her infinite enjoyment and the ire of many.

But it wasn't all jokes and fun times. After all, it was a unique condition not yet wholly embraced by many. The only reason Lissa could get away with it was because she was surrounded by friends. They all knew about her girl cock... for better or worse.

Now, one would think this would be a unique condition limited only to Lissa. You would be wrong. Lissa was not the only female among the Shepherds equipped in such a way. As it turned out, her best friend, Maribelle also happened to have a cock packaged in with her dainty body, but unlike her, no one else in the Shepherds knew about this. It was a secret between the two of them.

That suited Lissa just fine, in the end. She respected Maribelle's wishes and kept quiet about it. However, there was a bit of a hang up that Lissa took issue with. Unlike her, Maribelle wasn't exactly comfortable with her anatomy. Having a penis was very odd for her despite growing up with one all her life. This was unacceptable. Lissa disliked seeing her friend view her glorious dick as something to be ashamed of. Therefore, slowly but surely, the princess made a vow to bring her friend out of her shell and fully embrace her body.

Of course, Lissa being Lissa, would achieve this in her own oddball ways. No matter what kind of journey one would take, every single one started with just one step, and theirs started with a simple tea party.

Maribelle had invited Lissa over for tea at her estate as she often did, and the princess and noble were enjoying their private tea party in the gardens surrounding her home.

The ladies were both on their third cup and continued to converse about whatever struck them at the moment. Life in Ylisse was simple since there was no longer a war to fight, which gave them plenty of time to relax and carry on with their lives.

In the middle of one such story Lissa was imparting, Maribelle felt the urge to excuse herself. Mother nature was calling and it was time to answer back.

"Could you excuse me, Lissa. I don't mean to be rude but I must used the young noble's room." Maribelle declared as she stood up from her seat.

"Not a problem. Actually, I've got to go too so I'll come with you."

Maribelle made no objections and the two of them were off, momentarily leaving their tea party. As they walked through the almost maze-like hedges, Lissa looked all around her and her eyes spotted a particularly lovely rose bush. Her eyes lit up as she had a thought about giving the flowers a bit of a "watering."

The idea was sound enough, but there was the fact that she said she was going with Maribelle... Oh, well. She could make a compromise.

"Hey, Maribelle!" Lissa called and waved to her friend. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Yes, darling? What is it?" The noble turned around and walked back to Lissa's side.

"I was just wondering about something." Lissa placed a hand on her chin, thinking how best to word her question. "When you have to... y'know, 'go number one'" Lissa felt it necessary to whisper that phrase, "how do you do it?"

Maribelle's face heated up at the personal question. Any other brute would see a hard smack to the face if they asked such a thing. She and Lissa were close-knit, though. Embarrassing though it may be, she felt she could answer.

"Well, you know about my... condition... but regardless of that fact, I never fail to sit down, as a woman of class should."

 _'Her "condition" she says...'_ Lissa thought sourly. What she was about to do next may seem intrusive, but as Maribelle's best friend, she felt it was her duty to go through with it. Stepping behind the noble, Lissa grabbed hold of Maribelle's pink pants and began working to take them off.

"L-Lissa! What is the meaning of this!?" Maribelle protested.

"I'm gonna liberate you. It's time you grew out of this unreasonable dislike of your body." Lissa answered. Her fingers fiddled with Maribelle's trousers until she managed to unclasp the buckle, bringing them down a bit along with her panties and letting her friend's dick hang freely.

"I fail to see how this will achieve anything of merit." Maribelle shot back with a pout in her voice.

"You'll see." Lissa giggled. She moved from behind Maribelle to her side and pointed at the elegant rose bush before them. "Go ahead." Lissa ordered, as if what she said was automatically obvious.

"Go ahead with what?" Maribelle reached down to grab her pants and pull them up before Lissa held a hand out to stop her.

"I mean go ahead... and take care of business."

Maribelle stared back with a mortified look about her. She honestly couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Are you absolutely daft?" She asked with a dead serious tone in such a way she never thought she'd refer to Lissa with.

Lissa shook her head and took it in stride. It wasn't like she could blame her.

"I know, I know. It's super awkward to suggest such a thing. But, the more you get comfortable with your body, the easier it will be on yourself. It's not healthy for you to hide yourself away like this, Maribelle." Lissa stepped back behind her friend and placed her hands on her shoulders, trying to be as supportive as she could. "This is just one small step but I promise it'll go a long way. Besides... no one's looking."

Maribelle was still a bit apprehensive bout all of this. Whenever she used the little noble's room, she'd sit or squat as was expected of a lady. Would it really be so easy to just break years of tradition that she worked so hard to maintain?

Deep down, Maribelle knew Lissa was right, though. Even if she was loath to admit it, having a penis was part of her just as she had a vagina and there was nothing she could do about it. She seriously doubted the idea of peeing while standing up would "liberate" her, but if it would make Lissa happy, then so be it.

"If you insist..." Maribelle finally relented. She might as well get this over with while they had the privacy. Although it was a shame that she was expected to urinate all over her precious rose bush.

Gently holding her member, the noblewoman looked down upon the crimson flora, aiming directly towards them, poised and ready to water them, as it were. Unfortunately, this being her first time trying this and with Lissa in full view of such an indecent act struck the girl with a touch of pee-shyness.

Lissa raised an eyebrow when nothing was happening. "You gonna go today maybe?" She asked somewhat impatiently.

"I.. find it difficult to relieve myself if I have an audience..." Maribelle sheepishly admitted.

"Ah, I see." Lissa nodded, very understanding of the situation. "Okay, just do what I do when I have trouble letting go; Close your eyes and imagine that the rose bush is a small village of people and picture yourself as a giant goddess who has come to grace her worshipers with her essence."

Okay. Not exactly the visual Maribelle had expected to hear...

 _"Look everyone! Our provider has come to deliver the daily rains unto us!"_ Lissa cried in a squeaky tone, making herself giggle. Maribelle rolled her eyes but she couldn't think of anything better.

She closed her eyes and did indeed try to picture a village of small people looking up to her. All of them cheering, _begging her_ to shower them with her divinity. To her surprise, the scene gave Maribelle cause to relax and finally let her body do its job. A rush of warmth swept over her as a steady stream of gold poured from her cock and onto the rose bush below. In her head, Maribelle could see the small townspeople cheering and raising their hands to receive their goddesses grace. All of them being drenched in her urine while saying 'More, please!' and being all the happier for it.

Maribelle had gotten so involved with her little fantasy, she neglected to realize Lissa had left her from behind and once again stood at her side. Her eyes remained close to keep up the scenario playing in her head, but she heard the sound of clothes ruffling and soon after the sound of water pouring onto the ground. Maribelle didn't need to open her eyes to know what was happening. She simply envisioned not one, but two goddesses greeting the small town and showering the villagers with their urine. Spraying to and fro, over the houses, the gardens and the crop fields, ensuring the people who worshiped them would have a fruitful harvest thanks to their efforts.

Both of the goddesses had soon completed their offerings for the day, and Maribelle smiled as the tiny villagers cheered her name. Once she opened her eyes and let the illusion fade back to reality, the noblewoman readjusted her clothing, having done the deed.

"So? That wasn't so bad." Lissa smiled as she shook excess drops of pee from her cock before stowing it away under her dress.

"It certainly was an experience." Maribelle answered, unsure of what to say. "Do you really think of the same thing when you have to go?"

"Pfft, nah." Lissa replied. "I've always been able to go whenever I want wherever I want. I mean, a village of tiny people? That's just silly."

Maribelle pinched the bridge of her nose, having fallen for such a childish gambit.

"But I figured you might need a little push to get the job done. And I think I can say it worked!" The princess had a glowing smile. She was very proud of her friend for taking the first step to learning to love her dick.

"That it did." Maribelle agreed. She wasn't going to deny her methods effectiveness however juvenile they may have been.

Lissa put her arm around Maribelle's shoulder as they walked back to continue their tea party. "Just think, soon you'll fully appreciate your body and you won't have to be so self conscious. And one day, you could be just like me and feel free to pee on whatever you feel like!" She announced with a disturbing level of pride.

"I'm not sure about that, but I appreciate the sentiment, darling."

"Don't worry, it's a little awkward the first few times, but you'll get used to it." Lissa replied, completely brushing off her friend's clear attempt at trying to dissuade the thought. "You just stick with me and I'll teach you how to pee like the best of 'em!"

Maribelle sighed with exasperation. When Lissa got like this, it was difficult to change her mind. All she could think of now is what bizarre situations her best friend would drag her into...


	2. Messin' With the Hexes

Lissa peeked from around a corner, trying to stay out of sight while keeping her own sights on a specific target. Tharja's tent, situated far and away from the rest of camp was set firmly in the princesses eye for quite a while. About a day or two had passed and the mysterious mage hadn't left her tent for anything. If it weren't for someone bringing her food and drink, she would have keeled over from hunger by now. But, that was also a good indicator of the dark woman leaving her foreboding abode soon.

Maribelle stood behind Lissa, leaning on her heels, waiting for her partner in crime to give the word. Both of them had been waiting for Tharja to make a move for the longest time. If they missed their chance, they'd have to wait forever again before they got another. They had practically spent the entire day standing in the shadows waiting for her to leave her confines. All that time would be shamefully wasted if they backed out now.

"Gee, Tharja really doesn't leave her tent for anything, does she?" Lissa scratched her head and whispered.

"I imagine there would be only two things that may pull her from her chambers. Robin being one and the other... well, that's rather obvious, I'm sure."

"You _say_ that, but I haven't seen her... OH! THERE SHE IS! SHH!"

Maribelle rolled her eyes, very well aware that Lissa's outburst was far more loud than her ordinary volume.

The flaps of Tharja's tent billowed out and it's occupant emerged from a purple-ish haze, almost as if her very tent coughed her out. The pale woman looked from side to side to make sure no prying eyes were on her and wrapped her cloak about her body. Not having noticed Lissa and Maribelle from their safe distance, she went about her way and disappeared into the nearby forest in a few quick steps.

When they were sure Tharja was out of sight and far enough away, Lissa and Maribelle made a mad dash to the mage's tent. Since she preferred to isolate herself from the others, they weren't in any danger of being seen, so they made no effort to be subtle in their haste.

The inside of Tharja's tent was just as bleak as the owner itself. There was a light mist in the air, eerie glowing candles who's flame burned an unsettling green, and the mild stench of animal carcasses. The source of said stench originating from a small wooden box containing an enormous amount of jars filled with bits and pieces of gods only know and potions and tonics of no doubt dubious origin.

Maribelle kept an eye out, peeking through the closed tent flaps while Lissa rummaged through all the glass containers until she found two bottles filled with some mysterious liquids.

"These should do nicely!" Lissa cheerfully announced with a wide grin. She tossed both containers to Maribelle who just barely managed to catch them.

Craning her head from side to side once more to see if Tharja was on the move, the noble stepped out of the tent and to its behind, unscrewed the tops on the jars and quickly emptied the contents into the dirt below. The odor from whatever was in them was intense. Maribelle's eyes watered a bit as she struggled not to gag and retch at the awful smell. With the jars empty, Maribelle hurried back into the tent and handed one jar off to Lissa.

"Alright, let's make this quick before Tharja returns." Maribelle said as she did her best to quickly unfasten her pants.

"Quick is my middle name, sister." Lissa replied as she lifted up her dress.

Maribelle was the first to begin her task. She gripped her noble cock and pressed the jar against her crotch, encasing her member inside. Soon, a stream of piss rushed from her dick into the jar, the force of it making a clear hissing sound as the fluid rose to the top.

Lissa got to work as well, taking her own futacock in hand and stroking it as fast as she could. Seeing Maribelle pissing was always a good way to get her hard, and she used the visual in front of her to quicken her along as she masturbated.

"Oh dear..." Maribelle whimpered. Her glass was nearly full but she was certain she had plenty more urine in her to fill maybe another two. They were already risking a lot by wasting two of Tharja's... whatever they were. Any more, and they were for sure going to get caught.

"Can you hold it?" Lissa asked.

Biting her lower lip, Maribelle managed to stifle her pee. Just in time as she threatened to overflow the glass. Tightening the top back into place, Maribelle set the jar down and turned in an attempt to leave.

"Where are you going!?" Lissa asked in a hushed panic.

"I'm going to finish my business before Tharja gets back!" Maribelle answered in an equally hushed and paniced tone.

"Wait!" Lissa begged. In a quick moment of thought, the princess fell to her knees. "Come here, I'll take care of the rest."

"Oh. Well, I suppose that works too." The noble declared as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Turning back, Maribelle stepped forward and presented her piss-filled dick to her kneeling girlfriend. Lissa opened her mouth to accept the dripping cock into its warm embrace and loosened her throat to accept that sweet 'n' sour rush. Maribelle leaned her head back and gave a contented moan as she freely let go and used Lissa as her personal toilet.

The princess happily drank in her lover's piss, gulping down every bit and savoring the taste on her tongue. As an added benefit, the steamy act helped Lissa's boner swell up in preparation and she continued beating her meat while holding the jar at the perfect distance to catch the resulting explosion. After a few more strokes, Lissa came quite hard, each blast of cum hitting the bottom of the jar audibly and pooling inside as she emptied her reserves.

Just as Lissa completed her job, Maribelle had finished emptying her bladder and stepped back to give Lissa some room as she finished. When all was said and done, both girls held up their collection of fluids. Maribelle's jar was filled to the brim with her golden urine and Lissa's was about halfway with her opaque baby cream.

"Mission accomplished." Lissa announced. "Now let's get out of here before Tharja gets back." Nodding in agreement, Maribelle fastened her pants and handed her jar to Lissa who did her best to place both of them in the same place she took them. Their job complete, the two sneaked away from the tent and hurried back to the camp proper, successfully unseen by Tharja or anyone else.

A bit later in the day, the noble and princess walked about camp, wondering if their latest prank on the dark mage had taken effect yet.

"I can't be certain, but then again, darling, we never expected anything drastic to happen." Maribelle answered.

"That's a shame. I was hoping for something fun to happen. I wonder if-" Before Lissa could complete that thought, a loud explosion was heard at the edge of camp. Everyone's attention turned to the direction of the noise and spotted a large pillar of purple smoke rising into the air.

Lissa and Maribelle briefly shared a look before heading off with everyone else to see what happened. All of the other Shepherds who were present gathered in the same spot. It was where Tharja's tent was placed... or, to be more accurate, where it USED to be placed. Instead, it was simply Tharja sitting on the ground, covered in soot and her hair blown so far back it remained stuck that way. It didn't seem as if she was harmed, thankfully.

A number of Shepherds went to the woman's aid, asking if she was alright or if she needed assistance. Tharja ignored them, as she seemed more focused on what went wrong with her latest spell.

"I could have sworn I used the right ingredients..." She grumbled to herself as she looked into the two empty jars she held in her hands. She wasn't careless when it came to her components. Everything had a label and was placed alphabetically just to be safe. She was positive she used the right stuff. Bringing one of the jars closer, Tharja took a quick sniff, still very curious at what went wrong. Her nose didn't pick up the normal pungent odor of what she had placed inside this jar. "Wait a second..." It was then that she knew; someone had tampered with her equipment.

After witnessing the aftermath of the failed concoction's backlash, Lissa and Maribelle quietly withdrew from the crowd, covering their mouths so no one would notice them holding in their howls of laughter.


	3. It's Raining Gold!

Lately, the resident merchant of the Shepherds had garnered quite a reputation. Not for her good looks and impossible-to-beat prices, but rather she supplied another service. Something that can't quite be bought and sold over the counter. In fact, a traditional shop wasn't even involved. Her side business went down in a bit of a seedier local.

Her "after hours" job location? The Shepherd's latrines. First impressions would leave one to believe the redhead made extra coin by scrubbing down the restrooms for profit, but that was far from the truth. Actually, the latrines were rather squeaky clean thanks to Cordelia's perfectionist work ethic. No, Anna's method of making money was simple; just squat in one of the stalls for however long and offer willing participants a quick sexual favor for a reasonable sum. This was all easier said than done, however. Anna strove to keep an air of anonymity when performing these tasks.

To that end, she found it easier to stick to handing out oral favors by way of a hole she cut into the separating walls of each section. That way, no one would know for sure who was giving head from the other side. Rumors did crop up that it was Anna all along, hence the reputation, but this was all part of the plan. She herself planted that little nugget in a bid to raise interest and awareness for her "alleged" service. As luck would have it, the plan worked hook, line and sinker.

Eventually, the word had gotten to Lissa and Maribelle about the whole thing. They overheard some of the Shepherds claiming whoever it was that sat on the other side of the hole in the wall gave a damn good BJ. Naturally, this piqued the interest of the cock-swinging noble and princess and they decided they had to see for themselves if the word was true.

Based on the flip of a coin, it came to be that Maribelle would be the one to have at it, although she promised her girlfriend she could have the next round if it really was worth all the hype. And so, Maribelle found herself in the men's restroom where these deals supposedly went down. It felt a tad odd being here for the noble. Despite having a dick, Maribelle was still partial to doing her business in the familiar sitting position as a lady of her standards would. She nervously fiddled with her blouse, paranoid that someone could walk in at any moment and land her in hot water.

"Hey there." A voice whispered seemingly out of nowhere. Maribelle looked around until she saw an open palm reach through the hole in the wall.

"Eep!" Maribelle cried for a brief moment before slamming her hands over her mouth.

Anna, for her part, stiffled a laugh. Who in the Shepherds could manage to make such a girly shriek like that? Ah well, it wasn't her job to judge. Brushing off that little moment, Anna deepened her throat in an effort to try and disguise it.

"That'll be 100 gold for the usual, buddy."

'100 gold!?' Maribelle thought. 'This con artist had best possess the lips of a goddess for that price! And what IS that ridiculous accent...?'

Reaching into her pockets, the noble picked out her coin purse and counted her money down to the last copper. 100 gold. She still couldn't believe that price! Guess that's how she can afford such cheap prices for her day job. Maribelle made the exchange and the slender hand retreated to the other side of the hole.

After a moment of silence dedicated to counting the amount, the disguised voice replied, "Alright. You know what to do then."

'Uh, right.' Maribelle thought. This was simple, right? You just unbutton then stick it through the hole...? So awkward.

On the other side of the wall, Anna sat patiently, waiting for her latest customer to get a move on. Haven't they ever seen a blow hole before? She shook her head, realizing her customer might be new to this whole thing and also because that was a stupid name for her brilliant invention.

Whatever the case, the genius on the other side seemed to figure it out. Her customer's geintals were poking through the hole in the wall and... it didn't look familiar at all. Anna had been doing this side job for awhile now and given the returning cliantel, she could tell who was who by their dicks alone. Not this one, though. For starters, the fair skin and blonde pubes was a unique combination. The only blondie in the Shepherds was Vaike but he was way too tan for this to be him, and this one had a few inches on him too. Then there was the smell. That was actually much less of an identifier. The musk of a penis seemed universal, but whoever this was had a more gentle fragrance. For a minute there, she could be fooled into thinking she could spot a hint of perfume emanating from-

_*NOK-NOK-NOK*_

The merchant gasped as she snapped back to her senses from her customer knocking on the wall. Right, right. Dick analysis wasn't part of the job.

Getting back on track, Anna commenced with her services. The merchant opened wide and engulfed her mystery customer's mystery penis with an exaggerative _slurp._

At last, Maribelle got to experience first hand what made Anna the talk of the town. It was rather odd to receive oral while unable to look down upon the person giving it. Maribelle had a thing for seeing into someone's begging gaze as they sucked her off. Lissa was an expert at giving her these puppy dog eyes that just made her melt! Even without that special addition, the merchant's skills were... actually rather subpar.

To her credit, Anna wasn't outright awful at it. She knew how to work that tongue of hers and slather her shaft just right. Beyond that, there was no fire, no passion to her motions. This felt more like something quick and dirty than honest-to-gods effort. She was paying 100 gold for this!?

Despite her internal complaints, Anna managed to do just enough to get the noble off. It was a shallow, somewhat unfulfilling blow job, but what could she expect? This was so not worth the money she spent.

Anna, satisfied with her work, backed off and swallowed the noble's warm cum. Another successful transaction. The night was still young and this was only her first customer. As she was penning down her earnings, she noticed her mystery customer hadn't moved on yet. That semi-flaccid cock of theirs was still poking out of the wall. What? Were they expecting a round two?

"That's another 100 if you want more, pal. Otherwise move it."

Maribelle was, in kind terms, shocked. That was it? A few minutes of bare bones sucking and you're out the door? THIS is what all the buzz was about? This was insulting! How she managed to maintain steady revenue with such a piss-poor work ethic was nothing short of a miracle!

"Hey, unless you have the gold, beat it. I've got other customers waiting." Anna called out, clearly annoyed at this newbie not getting the message.

'Oh you'll get your gold, you cad...' Maribelle reached into her pockets again and grabbed a few more coins. However much it was, she had no idea. She didn't care about the price right now, but she felt like she may have more than what she needed.

With a flick of the wrist, Maribelle tossed the coins over the separating wall into Anna's side. The merchant looked around at all the coins clattering about. The hell was this person's issue? It didn't end there either, now her customer assaulted her with a different form of gold. A stream of piss shot out from the hole in the wall, and the perpetrator made an effort to shake their pissing member all about, sending drops of urine every which way.

"Gah! What the hell!" Anna shouted, losing her fake voice and accent. The merchant covered her face as best she could while her assailant pissed with wild abandon. No place was safe from this mystery person's vengeful act. Pee had gotten everywhere; The walls, the floor, all over Anna's clothes. The cramped stall left no sanctuary in the wake of the wild sprinkler.

Maribelle bit her lip trying her best not to laugh. She could only imagine the look on Anna's smug face now. That ever present grin of hers was probably replaced with horror and disgust. Now there was a picture that she'd pay a fortune to see!

Fortunately, for Anna anyway, her rude customer had mercifully finished pissing everywhere, leaving the interior of her stall completely covered. Ugh, this was NO way to treat a place of business! After shaking off some piss from her clothes and hands, Anna was ready to burst out of that stall and angrily confront the comedian who must have been laughing their ass off. Right before her hand reached for the door, another shower of gold coins fell upon her head and landing on the floor. For a moment, Anna hesitated in leaving. Just how much was that anyway...? They tossed them two handfuls of gold on top of the normal transaction. There had to be a few hundred here! As angry as she was, Anna couldn't help but get on her knees and try to pick up however much the mystery person threw her way... even if she had to rummage around on the wet floor to grab them all. Taking advantage of the merchant's greedy nature, Maribelle discretely removed herself from the latrines and made sure no one saw her on her way out.

As far as the noble was concerned, Anna made a better living as a toilet than a blow job dispenser. 100 gold was too steep for having her dick sucked. But giving Anna a hard time and having a little fun while she was at it? would never return to the latrines for late night BJs and informed Lissa that it was not in fact worth the price or attention. More importantly, Lissa felt a sense of pride from hearing her girlfriend's act of justice when she felt she was gypped. Were she in the same situation, she'd have done the same thing. It looks like her wise teachings on the art of urination were paying off!


	4. Drinks All Around!

Another successful battle was waged in the Shepherd's favor in their ongoing efforts. Although the latest skirmish wasn't all that much to write home about. Rather than a skilled army faction, they were tasked with wiping out the riffraff that had occupied a fortress and using it as a base of operations to harass the neighboring town. With the brigands taken care of and the town safe, the army saw fit to rest near the fortress for the night.

It was nothing special. Just a crumbly old outpost. If you've seen one, you've seen 'em all. But where there were lowlifes and crooks holed up in some abandoned heap of bricks, there was surely a shiny trinket or two to be found. That's what Lissa's justification was for poking around the den sometime after dark, anyway. She figured she might fine something neat.

"Ugh, did not a single one of these brutes understand the value of a simple dusting every now and again? Maribelle complained as she wiped her gloved finger across a tabletop, leaving a clear streak behind amidst the dust.

"Leave it to you to expect some ratty old place like this to have any sort of cleanliness." Lissa remarked as she rummaged through a crate of assorted knick-knacks.

Maribelle placed her hands on her hips indignantly. "Honestly, the state of this place. You couldn't pay me all the finest gems in the world to even use the corner of any given room in here for a quick piss."

"Heh, you wouldn't HAVE to pay me to do that." Lissa scoffed. "And besides, you've done it in worse places. This wouldn't even be in the bottom five on your list."

The noble raised a finger to protest, but couldn't find the words to disprove what her girlfriend had said. Indeed, she had her there.

Just as Lissa went back to plundering for anything good, footsteps were heard plodding from one of the rooms close by. Lissa quickly halted her looting and went on alert as the heavy footsteps got closer to the closed door just next to them.

A swift kick from the other side blew the door open with a loud bang against the wall. From the dimly lit archway came a pair of skinny legs behind a bulky crate.

"Coulda sworn I left that door open a second ago..." A voice mumbled as the figure walked forward. It was Nowi who seemed to have been foraging around here. Lissa quickly dropped her guard seeing as it was only an ally who was the source of those footsteps.

"Hey, Nowi. What are you doing around here? And what's in the big box?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, this?" Nowi let the heavy crate drop to the ground, not bothering to gently set it. "I figured since this was some old bandit hideout, they had to have some cool stuff lying around, so I went a-lookin'." Darn. Lissa's eyebrows creased. It looks like she wasn't the only one with such a brilliant idea...

"Wanna see what I found?" Nowi asked, lifting the top of the crate.

Inside was a large amount of bottles, filled with a wide arangement drinks. Most of it seemed to be bottles of aged wine. One look at the haul and Maribelle's eyes sparkled with intrigue.

"Goodness, that's quite the find." The noblewoman shifted on her heels, eager to pop one open and sample the crimson liquid in just one of them. "You don't intend to have all of this by yourself, do you, Nowi?"

The Manakete protectively held one of the larger bottles to her chest. "And what if I was?"

"Well, you are certainly entitled to whatever it is you've found. Finders keepers and whatnot." Maribelle replied. "But, and this is merely a suggestion, perhaps you wouldn't mind having some company as you down a bottle or two of these... _elegant_ looking drinks...?"

Nowi was no fool. Her keen senses could pick up on Maribelle's voracious desire to drink her fill of her treasure. It was plain as day with those dinner plate-sized eyes and how could could see her quivering lips struggling to hold in her tongue from eagerly licking at them in anticipation.

The dragon simply giggled at Maribelle's attempt at trying to play it cool. "If you guys wanted some, all you had to do was ask." She reached into the crate, picked up one of a number of bottles and tossed it over to the noble. "Let's make a night of it, to celebrate another win." Nowi popped the cork off her bottle and took a hearty drink, letting the torrent of wine tumble down her throat as she nearly tilted her head all the way back.

A horrid display in Maribelle's eyes. Wine like this should be savored, not chugged like a commoner's glass of juice with their breakfast. By the end of the night, Maribelle would teach the Manakete how to drink like a proper lady.

Hours into the night, the little party the three had going on spiraled into a drunken laughing-fest.

By this time, nearly the entire crate of booze had been cleaned out. All around them, empty or broken bottles lay strewn across the floor, while the three girls devolved into nonsensical giggling and over exaggerated impressions of their friends in the army, or just swapping stories in general.

"So then, she says to me "I said in the _brooke,_ not the _book!_ "" Nowi exclaimed and banged on the table at the hilarious events.

"Oh my gods, you didn't!" Maribelle shouted with her mouth agape.

Lissa had fallen asleep some time ago. She blacked out after having too much to drink while her more experienced girlfriend and the dragon with a liver of steel kept at it.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Nowi looked over o the unconscious princess, who's face was perfectly flat against the table. "Is she gonna be alright?"

Maribelle looked over to her side, not even noticing Lissa was down for the count. "D'oh, she's fiiine. She's a lightweight, this one." Maribelle slurred.

"Maybe we should take her to bed. It's pretty late anyway." Nowi suggested, rising up from her chair

"Alrighty then." Maribelle laughed as she hobbled onto her feat. "C'mon sleepyhead." She sang as she grabbed Lissa by the shoulders and effectively dragged her out of the fort and all the way back to camp.

Once they arrived at their shared tent, Maribelle clumsily dumped Lissa onto their bed, face down. The princess was still not at all shaken, giving only a loud snore as the only indication that she was alive but still out cold.

Nowi patiently waited outside to see if Maribelle would come back out, then maybe they could keep this party going. To her surprise, the noble did emerge from the tent, nearly stumbling from her drunkenness.

"Heya! Still up for more?" Nowi asked, barely even tipsy even after downing most of the bottles herself.

Maribelle raised a hand up at her response. "Ugh, I think I've had enough. Just going to find a place to piss and then fall asleep..." she declined.

"Oh, cool. I'll join ya." Nowi bounded next to the noble, still as peppy as ever. Seeing how blitzed Maribelle was, Nowi grabbed her by the hand to guide her so she wouldn't trip and hurt herself.

The two of them weaved around the quiet campsite, careful to not make any noise and to avoid the night watch. Nowi was an expert at that since she could smell whoever was on patrol from a mile away. Not even bleary-eyed Maribelle held her down as she made her way between the tents and posts.

After blinking in an out of consciousness, Maribelle noticed they finally came to a stop. At long last, somewhere to take a leak. As she rubbed her eyes to get a better view of her surroundings, she noticed she wasn't outside. Blinking for clarity, the noble recognized that they were actually in a tent. That was odd.

"Phew, finally!" Nowi whispered as she unbuckled her belt and worked to get her pink shorts down.

Looking around, Maribelle tried to give some thought about where they were. It didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary. Random baubles placed all about, a book or two open and tossed aside, a pile of laundry off to one corner, Robin sleeping in another- wait what? Yes, upon second glance, this looked about right. Robin herself was snoring away while her things were always an unorganized mess... and was that some of Nowi's stuff mixed in?

"Psst! Check this out!" Nowi called, snickering as her shorts dropped to the ground. Maribelle stared, half-lidded eyes trying to pay attention. Nowi's hand grabbed hold of what the noble could clearly see-- well, as clear as one drunk off their ass could-- a sizable dick sprouting off her crotch. While Maribelle was trying to piece together her thoughts, Nowi went ahead when she was sure she had her attention.

Despite her tiny frame, the Manakete unleashed an impressive shower of urine, accompanied by a rather noisy hiss.  
"Aw yeah, that's the stuff." She giggled, pissing directly into the corner of the tent where that heap of laundry sat. The tent was drenched in the scent of dragon piss, an extraordinarily pungent odor that damn near snapped Maribelle back to sobriety. The noble covered her nose but watched on, seeing Nowi nonchalantly douse the sleeping tactician's clothes with inhuman amounts of piss.

"Feel free to join in, if you want." Nowi looked over her shoulder to the noble.

Oh, that's right. Maribelle almost forgot she also was busting for release too. Well, since Nowi was gracious enough to invite her, why not? Clumsily pulling her own trousers down, Maribelle shuffled over next to Nowi. After pulling her own dick out, the Manakete smirked to herself. She could already tell Lissa and Maribelle had penises just by their natural scent. Not that anyone else could tell but her magic-crafted girlmeat had a different smell than most.

Not noticing Nowi's stares, Maribelle just let loose and freely pissed wherever she pleased. She was drunk, she didn't have the will to care where she was aiming, dammit! Even if she happened to be pissing directly on Robin's stomach the entire time...

Nowi almost let a full blown laugh out while watching Maribelle pissing on the sleeping strategist. She was almost tempted to let Maribelle know where she had her dick pointed until she heard a 'Whoops' leave the noble's lips.

"Don't sweat it. I do that all the time. She won't care." Nowi reassured. Well, that was comforting, especially considering that Maribelle didn't really care about her mistake and just continued pissing all over Robin's body. All that wine really went through her, giving her more than her average restroom trip of urine to serve, enough that by the time she was finished, the bed Robin was sleeping on was soaked through and a tiny stream was even leaking off the side and onto the ground.

Finally, the stream came to an end, the noble shivering in delight after some much needed relief.

"Done already?" Nowi asked. Further proving her superhuman physiology, Nowi managed stop pissing immediately. She had a whole reservoir left, but she wasn't about to keep Maribelle waiting for the next two minutes. For now, the Manakete opted to take Maribelle back to her tent, and then she could finish doing her business wherever she wanted.

After dodging through camp one last time, the noble found herself back in her shared tent with Lissa. At this point, Maribelle hardly had the strength to stand, so with a drunken "Thank you." to Nowi for dropping her off, the noble then herself dropped flat on the ground. Not even entirely onto the bed, just smacked directly onto the ground, barely missing the tea table and potentially raising a serious racket. The only comfort she had from the fall was that her face landed square on Lissa's ass. Not the worst pillow to fall asleep on, she thought as she finally passed out.

The next morning came far too quickly, and both girls awakened with splitting headaches. Of course, that's what happens when you drink yourself under the table. Neither of them could even remember what happened most of that night. They remembered some of the drinking with Nowi but after that, it was all a blur.

"Wakey-wakey!" A voice shouted as the tent's entrance was thrown open. The harsh sunlight made it nearly impossible for the princess and noble to see who it was, but they could tell just fine by the voice.

"Ugh, Nowi." Maribelle replied, trying (and failing) to not sound annoyed. "To what do we owe this early morning greeting?"

"Morning?" Nowi scratched her head. "It's way passed that hour. I just came to see how you guys were doing since lunchtime is almost over."

Greeeeat. Now people are going to wonder where they've been all day.

"Anyway, just came to check up on you guys. Last night was pretty great, huh? We should do that again sometime!"

At this point, Lissa wrapped a pillow around her head. Nowi's energetic voice was too much on her hungover ears.

"Maybe. We'll talk about it later." Maribelle replied. For what she COULD remember, it did seem like fun but right now she couldn't be bothered to think about anything that didn't involve heavy amounts of coffee and bread.

"Okay. Just let me know. Maybe Lissa could join us next time if she doesn't pass out."

"Yes, yes. Now off with you, dear. We must be getting ready." Maribelle desperately tried to shoo the Manakete away.

"'Kay. See ya later." Nowi set one foot outside the tent before turning back and winking at the noble, "Nice dick, by the way." before quickly storming off.

Lissa's clenched eyes suddenly shot open and Maribelle was stunned silent. How'd Nowi figure that out? Of course, everyone knew about Lissa having a penis, but Maribelle's was a complete secret. The noble and princess stared at each other, trying to figure out which one of them, if either of them at all, spilled the beans.

All they could manage to do was frantically ponder over the events that transpired the night before.


End file.
